


Kinktober #5 - Crossdressing + Blindfolds

by Janie (JanieMogami)



Series: Kinktober (Lite) 2020 [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Koujaku, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fanart, Feminization, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Top Seragaki Aoba, flustered koujaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieMogami/pseuds/Janie
Summary: So, I have this headcanon I like to play with that Koujaku has a massive, secret crossdressing/feminization kink...and ofc I had to do some KouAo for Kinktober, soooo...Also includes v light bondageFull color, full res and resized included as always.
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Kinktober (Lite) 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979555
Kudos: 19





	Kinktober #5 - Crossdressing + Blindfolds

Resized:

Full res:

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little fancy with that mirror sex shit huehuehuehue don't know if it paid off but this was def one of the most ambitious Kinktobers I attempted


End file.
